1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to computer-assisted dynamic personalized reading instruction.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional systems for reading instruction, students' reading abilities are tested and the students are grouped according to determined reading ability and instructor availability. Milestones or achievements standards are established for students based on age grade or other criteria. Re-testing of students then occurs at regular intervals and the results compared to milestones for similarly classified groups of students. Remedial reading instruction such as individual instruction may then be provided for students who fail to achieve the milestones or achievement standards for similarly classified students. However, these types of instruction do not facilitate fluid reading of multiple sentences for meaning.
Moreover, studies indicate that reading comprehension for students placed in remedial instruction is not significantly improved. Placing students in remedial instruction programs may reduce a student's motivation to learn since the student is isolated from peer group members during remedial instruction. Also, placing students in remedial instruction programs may reduce competitive learning behaviors among students in the remedial instruction group.